


Happy Hour

by ObsidianRomance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 17:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets drunk.  Sam is practically naked when he returns.  Porn ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Hour

Dean hadn’t expected to get so drunk.  It hadn’t even been on his itinerary of possibilities.  But when interviewing a bartender with suspected information about their current case, it would be plain rude to refuse a drink or two, or three…or four.

So, while returning to the motel room he and Sam were sharing in a state of intoxication wasn’t the plan, it was exactly what happened.

Sam, for his part, was stretched out in bed with his lap top perched in front of him.  Dean was thankful that he appeared to be quite blissfully naked, save for a threadbare pair of boxer briefs that had seen the inside of a washing machine one too many times.

When Dean stumbled into the room, none of the original guilt he felt about leaving Sam behind to do the research came with him.  It was replaced instead with an alcohol induced lust, one intent on nothing more than ravaging Sam.

Sam popped wide eyes open at him, startled by the way his brother staggered into the room and slammed the door with too much force.  He barely had a moment to clear his laptop from danger’s path before Dean was on him, clawing his way onto Sam’s torso.

“Dean…wha?”

“Shut up Sammy.”  Dean pressed a clumsy finger to Sam’s lips as he licked his own.  “Shh…”  He gave a Cheshire grin before replacing his fingers with his lips and delving into a rough kiss.  It wasn’t graceful but it was intense, and Sam lost himself to it immediately, backing off his surprise and melting into Dean’s hold.  Soon enough they were licking their ways into each other’s mouths and panting when Dean pulled away enough to nip Sam’s bottom lip.

“You taste like bourbon.”  Sam smirked before grabbing Dean’s ass and tugging him closer.

“I should hope so.”  Dean let out a laugh and jutted his denim clad arousal into Sam’s thigh, the friction prompting the release of a desperate, wanton moan.

Sam inhaled him, all of him, pushing past the obvious redolence of alcohol until he got to the familiar scent of his brother.  He made a satisfied hum before getting handsy and tugging at Dean’s clothing.

Though he was actually holding it together more than his sloppy movements let on, Dean’s patience wasn’t up for the challenge of undressing.  Instead, he got as far as getting his dick out of his pants before he gave up and practically purred when Sam’s hand’s closed around the blood thick length.  His hands went to his younger brother’s hips and he roughly shoved Sam’s boxer briefs down, exposing the stirrings of Sam’s arousal.  “Christ…”

Sam tossed his head back and let out a laugh.  “Far from it.”  His new position exposed a long stretch of neck and Dean wasn’t about to let that go to waste.  In a jerky movement, Dean rocked forward and pressed their arousals together while he sucked hard enough to bruise Sam’s neck.

A shiver ran down Sam’s body and his heart raced as Dean’s hips refused to let up on their needy movements.  Dean was hot and solid, hovering above him and suddenly Sam felt like he was drowning in him.  It was a good feeling but it made Sam go dumb for the moment, tripping over his own movements as his hands tried to find purchase on Dean’s chest.

“God…you…Sam…” Dean’s voice was a hoarse, desperate whisper.  “You…need you.  Wanted you so bad…sitting back in that bar.  Just wanted you.  Here.  Couldn’t get away fast enough.”

Sam’s dick twitched at the words.  He loved the way alcohol always loosened Dean up enough for such revelations to see the light of day.  He loved when Dean was messy and passionate, when he was impulsive in bed and too far gone to disguise how much he really wanted it.

Sam responded to Dean’s wants with a kiss while he grabbed blindly for lube he _swore_ was much closer than his searching hand could find.  With a frustrated growl, he pulled away to search for it.  It was enough of a distraction for him to let out a gasp when Dean nipped down his collar bone and made his way to his nipples where he gently sucked and tugged at them with his teeth.

The rest of their motions got too chaotic to distinguish one gesture from the next.  Eventually, Sam found the lube and slicked up his own fingers, not trusting Dean’s sobriety enough to leave him with the task of prepping work.  Dean didn’t stop his ravishing of Sam’s neck, his hands twisting Sam’s dick in just the right way and pumping it with a promise of debauchery.

Gasping, Sam bucked his hips into Dean’s ministrations and arched so that he could awkwardly reach between his legs and tease himself open.  He worked fast because Dean’s breathing was starting to become erratic and he wasn’t sure how much longer Dean was willing to wait before he plunged inside Sam’s tight heat.

It didn’t take long to loosen up the furl of muscle between his legs, and soon enough Sam was coating Dean’s length in lube and hooking his own knees over Dean’s shoulders in invitation.

Dean’s eyes were hooded with lust and the buzz of the liquor making them lose focus.  He bit his bottom lip and sank into Sam, pushing forward at a steady rhythm until he was completely seated in his younger brother’s body. “Huuh!  His head fell forward, dropping so that his sweaty forehead rested against Sam’s as both their bodies reacted to the electric shocks caused by their connection.

Sam hissed; the sudden feeling of fullness made him squeeze his eyes shut and open his mouth wide in a gasp.  He curled his lip and it wavered as he made an experimental roll of his hips.  Dean’s stillness was driving him crazy.  It was a weird limbo between uncomfortable and want for more.  “Move, Dean.  I need you to move.”

Swallowing thickly, Dean reacted to the request with a jerky thrust of his hips and he slipped into a brutal pace, slamming into his brother with long, thorough stokes.  “Fuck!”

The feeling of Dean’s jean’s and their parted zipper against Sam’s naked ass made the actions all the more dirty.  It was rough, somehow more intense because of the fact that Dean was moving above him with parted kiss-swollen lips and his clothing hanging off of him.  Dean pushed into him more deeply and Sam struggled to keep his legs thrown over Dean’s shoulders as he leaned into each thrust.

The sex was quick – the raunchy, immoral kind that never lasted very long.  The kind they had to remind them they were very much alive and they could never find this type of intensity with another person.

Dean’s thrusting became unfocused, he pushed into Sam, swiveling his hips to plow deeper and drag a moan out of Sam’s throat.  He was too unsteady to dare use one of his hands for anything other than supporting his body weight.  It didn’t matter; Sam was already snaking a hand between them and jerking himself off in time with Dean’s thrusts.  Somehow, that seemed hotter because now Dean got to watch Sam bring himself off while he could put all his effort into eliciting moans of pleasure from the younger man.

Sam’s fist worked over time over his dick.  They’d had better sex before, the type where they brought each other to the edge of orgasm and back again before being thrown over the edge.  Now was not the time for that type of sex because Dean’s blood alcohol level was preventing him from doing much more than trying to reach an orgasm.  But what Dean was lacking in finesse he made up for with stamina.  He didn’t let up on Sam, making it impossible to escape the feeling causing Sam’s toes to curl and his muscles to tense.  With two more pumps of his fist, Sam cried out, spilling hot pulses of come over his hand and letting it splatter against Dean’s shirt.

Dean’s eyes hadn’t left the sight of Sam pleasuring himself; watching his brother orgasm made his breath catch in the back of his throat.  He let out a groan of surrender before switching over to making shallow quick thrusts of his hips.  Words fell from his lips in dirty litanies as he praised Sam and spoke his way through orgasm.  His hips stuttered as he painted Sam’s insides with come, each twitch of his cock making him let out a huff of air.  “Sam…good…fuck…so…right there…so good.”  He clenched his teeth and snorted through his nose as Sam’s tightening entrance did him in.

In the end, Dean rolled over, saving Sam from the dead weight of his exhausted form.  Sam was too tired to roll over and face him.  Instead, he lay flat on his back, utterly defiled and panting while he stared at the ceiling.  He had no idea why Dean had drank so much in the middle of the day, and though he was curious about it, that question could wait.  Right now he was trying to ride out his post orgasmic bliss; questions more difficult than “are you still alive?” were not allowed at the current moment.

Dean sighed, his hand digging dangerously into the wetness between Sam’s legs.  Instead of doing anything, however, he simply rested his hand there and let out another sigh.

Turning his head, Sam found his brother completely passed out.  His face was slack and his chest rose and fell as his breathing evened out.

“Seriously?”  Sam threw a hand over his eyes.  He was seriously wondering why he always got the cleanup jobs and the research jobs while Dean got to have all the fun.  True, he had benefited from Dean’s fun on this occasion, but there was no way he was going to let Dean get off scot-free.  Before the day was done, he was going to fuck his brother into the next town.

But first he was going to put the bottle of Ibuprofen and some water next to his bed.  There was no reason why Dean shouldn’t enjoy the ride later.  It wasn’t about retaliation.  It was about being fair.


End file.
